There is conventionally known a vehicular display apparatus that illuminates a plurality of display areas for displaying vehicle information from behind using respective light sources.
For example, each vehicular display apparatus disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 includes a cover portion, which exposes a light source to the inside of the cover portion itself, behind each display area. This can avoid a situation mixing together the light beams of light sources illuminating respective display areas, thus precisely illuminating and displaying only necessary information among the vehicle information in the individual display areas.
The vehicular display apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an air hole in the top wall of a cover portion behind each display area. Heat produced by a light source is thereby dissipated from inside of the cover portions to enhance durability. The vehicular display apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 2 includes an air passage for passing air beside the outside of vertically adjoining cover portions. Heat produced by a light source is thereby let to escape from the inside of the cover portions to enhance durability.